The Following Morning
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Following after the end of The Light of My Father, the next morning comes, and the Father takes it upon Himself to see that His children get the attention they still need. They've suffered in darkness and silence for so long, they need the comfort of other physical presences, and He knows just where to turn.


_**AN: A sort of follow up from my other story, 'Light of My Father' as to what happened the next morning.**_

"How are you feeling?"

A knuckle tapped at the door and light blue eyes peered up from the position near the bed. It had been nearly a full week since that fateful day and every part of it was focused on reestablishing his grace, it was a painful and tiring process but well worth the results to be had. A crooked smile greeted his question, and they readjust themselves against the pillows they are resting on; strong enough to be awake but not quite to move unguided.

"I'm fine dad, a bit tired, but that's to be expected."

He smiled lightly, stepping into the room, frowning at something behind him leaving the other in puzzled silence trying to figure out what it was. He turned to face the younger man again, smiling at the progress that he was making in his recovery.

"Are you up for a visit?"

The other nodded in confusion at who would be there to see him, he was still detested by most of his siblings and didn't count on any of them actively asking to come see him. The older man smiled at him encouragingly and looked over his shoulder towards the cracked door. There he stood in the shadows, just out of sight, hiding as though should he be seen he would be swept away again. Better to hide in the dark then to be seen in the light, that was how she got them, and He had to stop Himself from giving a sad sigh at the terror coming from the young angel. It was oddly refreshing to have young ones again, though they were older then when they were taken, they had aged at a half rate while locked in her eternal nothingness.

He beckoned softly, and the youth slowly edged out of his shadow, behind Him bright blue eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Cael, come here, it's alright."

The youth stepped in the room, fingers curling around the sleeves of his robes, eyes taking in the lit room for everything that it was. He had never seen such wonderful things before, and it was a bit overwhelming. Lucifer stared at him in wonder and awe, having last saw him as he was devoured by his aunt all that time ago. His cries still pierced through the air sometimes when he was alone in the dark. Most of their cries did, it was the burden being an Archangel faced, remembering so much more than the younger generations (though joking about their age was to be done at one's own risk) and that included the good just as it included the bad.

Cael gave him a shy smile, chewing on the edge of his lip, eyes darting between his Father and his older brother. The last time he had seen this one in particular was when he was taken in the Garden, reaching for him, reaching for anyone, to save him from the void of nothingness.

And then the darkness had taken over.

"Always.", he spoke softly; either not wanting to startle him or from his continuous awe, neither knew, perhaps it was a bit of both, "It has been so long."

The younger angel looked to his feet, hiding his eyes in his shaggy bangs, and beside him he could hear his Father sigh sadly aloud this time. A warm hand rubbed at his shoulder slightly, and urged him forward towards the bed, Lucifer had been an older sibling for as long as he can remember and the urge to aid a younger one was something that just fell into place naturally. He scooted over on his bed and pulled the covers back, inviting him in softly without verbal prompting.

"There are somethings that I believe you can relate with best."

That garnered a strange look from him, adjusting himself as the younger angel slid in next to him on the bed, and he settled the covers back over them. Father gave them a slight smile, nodding in approval, and turned to leave them.

"I will give you your privacy.", He turned before His exit, "Cael, I am only a call away if you need me to come."

He cracked the door shut behind Him as He exited the room, footsteps fading down the hall until they faded completely signifying His departure. He had many others to check up on and knew that He was leaving the perhaps most volatile one in good hands. Cael stared down at his fingers, clenching tightly on top of the blanket. Lucifer watched him closely for a few moments, waiting for him to break the ice, and when it appeared that he was not going to, it left it down to him to draw him out of his shell.

"So,", he tugged the younger angel closer by the sleeve of his robe, "What do we need to talk about?", taking a deep breath as if it was some milestone to get over, Cael finally turned to look up at him with his teary gaze. It made something in him stand on edge seeing the tears shine in such joyful eyes. The younger angel stared at him and sucked in a deep shaky breath as he moved his hands, turning one over, he slowly tugged the sleeve of his left arm down to reveal his shame. Icy blue eyes turned to look down at the shame he bore so openly, and they widened. He closed his eyes mentally preparing for the reprimand that was sure to follow. A moment lapsed into a few and he could feel the burn of tears burning behind his eyes.

"Can I hug you?"

Cael's eyes shot open and he turned to look at the saddened eyes of his older brother. Slowly he nodded and he was pulled into a comforting embrace. At first he stood stock still, not daring move to break him from his reverie and let the shouting and disappointment begin, but a large hand curled around the back of his head and he slowly melted into the embrace, folding against him until he clutched at the front of his top and sobbed into his chest. Decades of pain and darkness and loneliness finally coming to a head.

There was no yelling, no shaming, he was held tight and he was held close as he finally broke down those walls, he'd built so high around himself.

"Can I ask why?"

Cael nodded against him but didn't want to pull away just yet, and his older brother seemingly knew that, and simply let him hang onto him for as long as he needed without answering just yet. It was at his own pace; one couldn't move too fast in these things lest the other close off again. Slowly he took control over his sobs and heaved in gulps of air, despite not needing it, out of reaction.

"At first it was to keep track, of time, you know?" he felt him nod above him, "But then it was…It was."

"Better to feel something then to feel nothing?"

He could only nod.

…

His hand never strayed too far from the scruff of the hound that led him through the halls, he was scared of running into things, but his trusted friend had yet to lead him wrong and on they went on their way to visit the one who had supposedly found a way to restore his sight.

"Mind if I join you?"

A hand touched his elbow lightly and he startled slightly at the sudden interruption in his path. The fingers squeezed his arm slightly, "It's alright son, it's just me.", and he let out a nervous breath and smiled slightly in greeting, "Hello father."

They walked for a while, his hounds growling at anyone who got too close, and continuously bumping against his legs to make sure he knew that they were still there. Part of him was excited at the idea that he would be able to see again, his brother had been looking into it for as long as he could remember (though there wasn't much there considering where he came from), but then a part of him was nervous, did he really want to see the world he was living in now, was there anything left for him to do other then try to make up for lost time.

A gentle squeeze to his fingers pulled him from his thoughts, and the warm arm that curled around his shoulders, tugging him close into his Father's side as they walked on.

"It's alright. We'll figure it all out. Get through this together."

He could only smiled again, "I am excited to be able to see the world that you've made for us, I hear that it's a sight to see, from what I can sense around me it truly is a masterpiece."

"My only masterpieces are you and your many brothers and sisters."

"Bath Kol said that she was scared you wouldn't remember her."

A soft chuckle, "I could never forget any of my children."

They turned the corner and he was guided up the first step until he fell into the rhythm of going up them His hounds at his side faithfully, they growled lowly at whoever was waiting for them just ahead. A deep voice silenced them with a soft reprimand, and they whined at the stern words. He sucked in a breath when strong steady hands cupped around his face, turning his head upwards for whoever, it was to view him better.

"I cannot begin to tell you how I've missed you."

The sound of the rumbling voice made him smile again, a giddiness taking over in excitement that had not been felt since before his untimely end, and he raised his hands experimentally for the one before him. They ghosted slightly, until the strong hands caressing his face moved and instead took hold of his pale hands, bringing them up to their face, he felt the smooth skin, the warmth it radiated, the scar that ran from the edge of their right eye to the ear from battling against the leviathan all those eons ago. A kiss was pressed to each palm in greeting.

"Come, I have much to show you."

He followed dutifully, fingers twining with the hand that grasped at his, and his free hand reaching to the side for his Father's. More fingers curled with his.

"I'm here Azrael."

They were led into a large room, he could hear the echoes of their footsteps reverberating off the walls around them, the shuffling of others stopping in their tracks to watch them walk passed in their mini caravan, he could feel the stares on him as they paraded passed them and to the destination at the end of the long row.

He squeezed the fingers of the other hand and the other hummed deeply, like thunder rolling in the clouds just before the storm hit, and they turned slightly to get them all back to their duties with a single deep command.

Fingers hooked under his arms and hefted him onto the bed, though he was big enough to do so for himself, he had been so alone for so long he wasn't going to turn away what attentions he was getting, some was better than none, and he didn't want to be left alone again. Warm hands settled over his shoulders, a warm forehead pressing against his, and he stared ahead at them blindly.

"It took me decades, but I have succeeded where all else has failed, I know how to fix you."

The moisture in his eyes made him turn away slightly so he could wipe the tears away before they could fall freely. Thumbs brushed them away when they did before he could get to them, taking his hands back in hand, and another kiss was pressed to his palms. It had been so long since he had seen the simplest of sunsets and the moon shining through the sky. Since he was able to look at his siblings and know who he was conversing with without them voicing their presence beforehand. Since he'd been locked in his eternal prison of darkness by his cruel aunt, nothing but the darkness, endless nothing, was what he was met with whenever he opened his eyes.

He could pretend it was the natural way when he closed them, but he was only lying to himself, even after her recent defeat he was still her unwilling captive.

Fingers closed his eyes softly, "Father, if you would.", he couldn't see what they were doing but he could feel the building of power and energy as his Father passed along what made Him who He was. The purest of all graces. He could feel the heat of it was it was pulled nearer and nearer. He was pushed downwards, and he fell as he was intended, back into the pillows, his left hand squeezing at his parents with all his might at the feeling of vulnerability. Under the bed he could hear his hounds shuffling around, growling softly at his discomfort, feeling his emotions just as well as he was able to feel theirs.

It hurt, as the pure energy was pushed into his eyes, mixed with the others grace to make an unusual concoction of power, it almost made him cry out it was so hot to the touch, but he withheld such cries and clung to the hand tighter. The dark was overwhelmed with the white, brighter than it had ever been for him since that fateful day, it overpowered it and chased it away until there was nothing left but light.

Azrael squinted at the sudden brightness, it was too much, he could barely…. He could barely _see_.

Tears burned against the back of his eyes when two blurry figures came into view. One was wearing what looked like a flowing emerald robe, a smock of deep gray tied around their front, dark hands were reaching out to him and he raised his hand to grab at the blurry appendages. Beside him was the other, the one he knew instinctively was his Father, whom he hadn't seen for such a long time. Slowly the blurriness faded away and he stared up into the electric blue eyes of his older brother, creases at the corners dug in when he smiled at him, a ringed finger touched lightly under his chin, but he couldn't stop staring.

"Can you see me?"

"Raphael give him a moment."

He watched as his brother nodded once in silent understanding, watching him carefully for after affects, and he looked over his shoulder at the bustling healers tending to their patients, he met some of their gazes and their eyes widened in surprise and awe. His eyes, before they were blinded by her darkness, had once been a stunning swirling silver, breath taking to anyone who had seen them. And he remembered getting these sorts of stares from the others for a short time before his downfall.

His eyes met bright golden at the other end of the hall.

"What's Gabriel doing here?"

Raphael smiled at him, tapping at his chin lightly with his finger, "You see him?"

"He's waving."

The air was filled with an excited buzzing from all of those around the room, though none so much as Azrael himself, they had not been freed from their eternal darkened prison, left to relive their worst nightmares without any hope of escaping them.

"He wanted to see you too. I believe he said that he wanted to be the first face you saw."

"But I saw yours first."

"Let's not tell him that, it'll break his little heart, and we don't want that."

He gave a watery giggle, wiping away the tears as they fell freely, not caring in the slightest that they all were witnessing him breaking down in such a way. He could see. He was freed from his eternal prison. Gone was the all-encompassing darkness.

"It's okay to cry, little brother, this is a big moment."

Azrael nodded slowly, happy when he was pulled into a warm chest, where he could curl up and hide away from the prying eyes as the realization finally hit him that he had won over her instead of the other way around, there was no way for her to continue ruining his long life now, he was officially free from her evil clutches. His fingers curled into the emerald tunic his brother wore, clutching at the straps that met on his back, and he sobbed as hard as he could, both heartbreaking and heartwarming at the same time, and strong arms curled around him securely, promising safety should he have need of it. The presence of his Father at his back was strong enough to fight away any residual fears that he may have had that this was all some lucid dream that she had cooked up for him again, tricking him into that false sense of security and laughing when it all crumbled around him, he clutching tighter and curled closer, taking in the scent of ozone and chamomile that always seemed to radiate from the Healer.

…

"Firefly?"

Bright orange eyes turned from their position staring straight ahead, guarding the Throne as was he meaning in life, and met the eyes of his creator. His fellow guards, Nisroc and Haniel looked particularly thrilled to have their flock mate back at their side again, those three had once been near inseparable until they were, rather forcibly, separated.

He smiled at the other two, "Loosen up a bit boy, there are no threats present, why stand so stiffly."

A chuckled graced them when Nisroc stretched and fell back into the Throne with a tired sigh, Haniel took a seat on the stone steps, and their brother stepped down to meet their Father halfway. He was taller than when he was taken, but he could still curl into those comforting arms better than anything. Around his shoulders was the cloak he slept in the night before, it was a few sizes too big, but it made him feel as though all of this was real. And despite being with his fellow Powers again Hasmal needed all the assurances he could get at the moment.

It was not some elaborate dream.

And Nisroc had pinched him when prompted to.

"I missed you."

He chuckled softly, pulling the hood of His cloak up over the younger angels head, it swamped him in size, but He had no desire to take the old thing back until His son was ready to part with it. His dear boy had been through so much, had his spark nearly extinguished, and still managed to come out of it with a smile on his face and light in his orange eyes.

They reflected the flame within.

"Feeling better I see."

"It is good to be home."

He pressed a gentle paternal kiss to his temple, "It's good to have you home.", and motioned in the general direction of the other two, "I do hope that you three aren't up to any of your old mischief again."

Their eyes sparkled in the way they did when the most certainly were but would deny it to their last breath, one never condemned themselves. He raised a hand in warning smiling at the three of them, seeing that their bond had stayed true even after the storm they had been forced to wither through.

"It had better not be me."

"If there was anything to be done it would not be done to you."

"That's all I ask."

…

He was still in His room, sleeping stretched out on His bed, in his hound form now snoring softly when He entered. He moved the blanket aside and sat on the edge, brushing His hand over the soft fur with a gentle touch. He awoke with a huff, turning slightly to see who had disturbed him from his much-wanted slumber, and whined at the sight of his parent sitting there. He turned, curling on himself to nudge at His fingers. He moved His hand slightly, to allow His son to curl his head into His lap instead, looking up at Him with the same eyes that puppy's do when they want attention, big and round. He smiled down at him, scratching lightly at one of his silky ears, and he huffed again, turning to lay once more happy that he was having the attentions he wanted.

"Are you still tired, my pup?", the hound growled softly in return to His question, and He pat his head once, "Erathaol.", the hound whined softly, glowing softly as he morphed from hound form to humanoid instead, thick hair resembling his fur coming just passed his shoulders and canines shining in the dim light from the hall when he turned to smile back.

"Sorry, I was answering your question, trying to grumble in hound form comes out as growls apparently."

A soft chuckle was the only answer to his explanation, fingers still twisting his ear softly, he settled back down on his Father's lap, staring at the dancing shadows from the hall as others walked passed to complete their duties for the day. Erathaol was meant to be at the gates, guarding them and keeping any who had no place being there from getting in, but he didn't want to move yet. He didn't want to go on his own to the Gates, not after having been separated from his Family for so long.

He huffed slightly, much like he did when he was a hound, some mannerisms transferred between the two, "I didn't want to leave."

"Why not, little one?"

Dark eyes turned to peer at Him, glowing a soft hazel, and they were filled with such sadness that it hurt Him deep inside.

"Because if I do then I'll wake up. And I don't want this all to be something created to deceive me."

"You are awake, my love, you have been since I arrived and sat here. There is no dream to be woken from. You are home and home is where you will stay from here on."

Erathaol smiled at Him, and He smiled in return, his sharp canines glinting in the light from the hall. A thumb brushed over his chin.

"Why don't we get up and go for a walk?"

The angel seemed to think on it, shooting the bed a look of sorrow, still only half believing that he was out of his nightmare. Slowly he nodded, glowing as he turned once more, he preferred his hound form over the other because it made it easier to curl away from the enclosing darkness once the dreams broke around him. His Father stood from the bed and motioned for him to follow, and he jumped down to do just that, padding softly against the warm smooth stone and out into the hall. Some passersby turned to look at him in surprise, but he ignored their looks, not wanting to see the disgust and shame, he was strong enough to hunt down Leviathan and the like but too weak to fight against the tendrils of his aunts dark sands as they bit into his fur. It made him shake at the thought of it and a warm hand rubbed at his head slightly as if He could sense his thoughts taking a sudden dark twist.

He probably could too.

They walked through the halls of their big house, as they all called it, and down the stone steps to the gardens on the other side. The Gardener smiled at them in greeting, and He bid him a soft welcome of his own, Erathaol huffing in his own rendition of a greeting in return. They walked through the fauna and the bushes, down paths that the Archangels had once played when they were younger, passed a babbling creek that cut through the green grass, he stopped to take a drink, and out to a clearing. He whined at the sight of another, dark haired and pale back facing them, he knew who it was, they all knew them by sight alone. He rubbed at his head again, urging him forward, and he lowered himself down to his belly, not wanting to go any further.

The other would turn around, as they always did, and instead of blue eyes sparkling back at him there would be nothing but swirling darkness and this wonderous dream would finally crumble around him, and that was not something he was ready for. Once again, as if sensing his unease and disbelief, He pet his head once more and called out to their guest.

"Michael."

The imposing figure turned at the sound of his name, instead of darkness, he looked up from his paws to meet the blue gaze, sparkling brightly, almost as bright as his lightning brother, dark hair dancing softly in tune to the breezes melody as it blew around them. He smiled at them, greeting his Father first, and then his younger brother. Erathaol whined again, hiding behind his paws, not wanting to get too close incase this was one big trick.

"Could you please stay with your brother. He needs a bit more physical reassurance. I will return for him but want to check on the others as well first."

He nodded softly, the eldest agreeing to take charge over his younger brother before He could even end His inquiry, it had been so long since he'd seen his hound brother and would take any opportunity to be with him, and if he could offer comfort in presence then he would more than happily do so. Michael held a handout for the hound, watching with hopeful eyes as the angel hound crawled forward on his belly to sniff the proffered hand, licking at the fingers at the recognized scent of burning embers and mint that always seemed to trail behind the oldest archangel. He smiled at them for a moment, waiting a moment longer the ensure that all would be well, and Erathaol laid his head in his older brothers lap, whining softly as he did so.

Michael pet his head, understanding his siblings even without words to dissuade their feelings, "You are safe little brother, I will never allow you to fall into the nothing again, I swear to it. You are home again and home to stay."

He watched silently, making to depart to see the others, watching quietly as His younger son glowed back into his humanoid form. There was no skipping a beat, the hand that had been buried in the thick fur buried itself in the thick fur-like hair and resumed its light scratching. Michael may have changed himself over the years, but one thing still rang true, he cared deeply for his younger siblings. Even more so then he cared for himself and would rather move Heaven and Hell then see them fall to the demise that their cruel aunt could offer.

"I don't want it to be fake."

"I could pinch you to prove you are not dreaming."

No rendition of all the dark-Michael's had ever suggested such a thing and he giggled softly in return.

"I believe you. Please don't."

"If you say so, all you need do is ask."

"I know."

He turned again at the silence that followed, but a smile wormed its way to His lips, suddenly the calm was disturbed.

"Ouch! Why'd you pinch me!"

"I wanted to be sure."

…

"I thought I'd find you in here."

He leaned against the doorframe watching the eyes peek up at him from under the two robes, unlike the night before, he was much more aware but did not appear as though he wanted to move just yet, his core was still stabilizing, not as much as it had been the night before, and his memories were slowly catching up to him. Chayyliel stared at Him as though He were an apparition and it broke His heart at the doubt that he was actually free from the consuming darkness.

He stepped into the room and knelt before His son, pulling the cloak away only just to rub His hand through his dark locks, eyes turned to peer up at Him silently at the action.

"See?", He scratched lightly at his scalp "I'm as real as you are." Still he continued to just stare "Are you still tired?" the angel nodded against His stroking of his hair, and He nodded in return. "Come, let's move you somewhere a bit more comfortable." He used a bit of His infinite power to propel them back to the Garden. Joshua smiled at them as they passed, and He returned the gesture to his soft-spoken gentle son, leading the other into the same clearing He had just brought Erathaol to. He hadn't moved from where he had been sitting the last time, the angel hound curled up next to his outstretched legs, a hand lazily rubbing over the silky fur atop his head.

"Michael?"

Chayyliel blinked from next to Him when the Archangel turned to look at them with his bright blue eyes, and smiled at them kindly, Father nudged him forward, "Mind if another joins you?", his older brother shook his head, smiling at him kindly, "Not at all, come Chayy, join me?", he stumbled forward slightly, still half asleep and lowered himself next to the Archangel he had not seen since he himself had been a little fledgling, a large pale hand brushed a wayward curl from his eyes, "I haven't seen you since you were just about ready to pick the choir you wanted to go to. Look at how you've grown.", he was guided down, to lay his head in his older brothers lap, and the cloak he'd curled up in (Michaels—the Archangel smiled at the sight of it) was curled under his chin lightly, "No matter though, you are still my baby brother, I will still treat you as such."

He smiled as the Archangel began stroking the other angels head as well, humming softly under his breath as the both of his visitors fell back to sleep, and He simply stood and watched them for a moment, taking in the sight of His children at peace. This was all a father wanted for their children, peace and love between them all, and it broke His heart knowing that they had to suffer such hardship to gain it back again.

…

He found him sitting on the steps to the Aerie, unsure of himself, it was not a trait that looked as though it belonged on his ever-bright features. It had been some time since he'd stepped foot inside, and He could see the worry of not belonging anymore shining in his eyes, He set a hand on his head as he stepped up behind him.

"You will never face this fear if you don't go in."

"What if he doesn't want me anymore, Dad?"

"I highly doubt that. Zaves was quite fond of you and your older brother equally so."

He fidgeted with the sleeves of his robes, the belt around his waist, the golden sash crossing over his chest to signify his status. He grabbed onto His son's fidgeting hands and slowly lowered then, their fingers twining together.

"Together?"

It seemed to calm the messengers nerves just a bit, and he nodded, squeezing His fingers in a nervous tick. He took the first step, turning to watch His son take the same, matching each one until they came to the top. Messengers were milling about, quickly this way and that, attending to their duties, but stopped to stare as their Father and long-lost brother walked by. Zaveriel threw him an excited, happy, wave as he ran down the hall, to give him a gentle hug, on his way out before he was caught skipping out on his duty again.

He walked him through where his room used to be among the resting area of the Aerie, down the back hall, He squeezed his fingers when he slowed his pace, and they stopped in front of a closed rich oak door to stare at the etchings carved in the wood.

"You'll never know, son." He urged His angel softly, raising a fist to knock on the wooden door, a soft grant was sent back for entry and He opened the door for them, his son's fingers tightening around His once more.

"Gabriel."

The Messenger looked up at the sound of his name, eyes meeting the sight of his Father first in confusion, and they moved from Him to the one next to Him and widened in surprise. The writing utensil he had been utilizing dropped with a soft thunk onto the parchment covered desk, a hand coming up to cover his open mouth, staring at him in surprise.

He turned to see how the other angel was responding, staring straight at the Archangel with equally wide eyes, not daring make a sound lest he break the moment and he be turned away again. Or the illusion break and he be alone again. Alone. Trapped. Socold. Nothing but darkness and that taunting laughter that followed him everywhere whenever the illusions broke around him and he screamed for no one to hear but darkness.

He sighed again, turning back to His Messenger, neither one of them had moved from their taken positions and He wanted to go check on the others as well.

"He fears he has no place among you anymore."

Gabriel shook his head, hand slowly falling from his mouth as he learned to close it once more, golden eyes still just as wide as before.

"No, always, you always have a place here Domiel, always and forever."

The Archangel slowly stood from his chair, stepping around his desk, to meet them at the doorway of his office. Domiel stared up at him from his place next to Father, not sure what to say, not wanting this illusion to break on him, it was the nicest one yet.

Gabriel opened his arms, unlike his counterparts that haunted him, "Can I hug you?", he was never asked that either, and he choked as he let go of his Dad's hand and fell forward into his older brothers chest. Warm arms encircled around him tightly, a warm hand curling around the back of his head, pulling him in closer. _Warm_, it was all so _Warm_, no _chill _to be found. _Warm _and _Solid_. He choked on another breath, burrowing in closer, taking in the scent of chocolate and cinnamon that his older brother _always _smelled like, and tears slowly creeped out from his clenched eyes. If his tears dampened the archangels tunic and he felt it, he made no mention of it, merely tightened his hold around his dear young messenger, returned to him at long last.

Domiel whispered, soft, hoarse, once the silent sobs subsided, "Are you really _real_?" the chest under his head rumbled, the fingers scratching at the back of his head lightly, and a wet laugh met his ears. A happy laugh, full of emotion, warm and wholesome. "I'm real little guy, I swear it, I'm here and you're here and I'm as real as real can be, I'm _real_ and I'm _never_ letting you go again."

…

"It's alright."

Seeing His son bent on himself, trying to hide the world away, broke His heart all over again. If He could, He would kill His cruel Sister a thousand times over for what She had done to His children. He knelt, taking his hands into His own, and slowly lowered them away from his face.

"Cervi, it's just Me, no one else."

Slowly the hands stopped struggling against His attempts, and they lowered enough to let him see the vivid violet eyes of His peering up at Him, and He smiled reassuringly at the angel.

"Come, let's get you somewhere quite, I know just the place."

He helped the healer up to his feet, guiding him slowly across him room, away from the bed he had been crouched before, and out the door. Fingers curled around His tightly as they stepped out, eyes turning from various directions to watch them in shock and surprise, but a single look from Father had them biting their tongues to keep any words that might escape them trapped within until they had left the hall. He guided him down path that led to the Garden, a different end then the one that Michael had taken, with more trees and sunspots poking through, they came to the clearing just a bit of a ways in.

There was a man, dark toned, dark curly hair, reading a book in a patch of sun leaning back against the trunk of a maple tree.

"Raphael?"

He looked up at the sound of his name, eyes widening at the sight of his tense younger brother, lowering his book slightly as he stared for a moment. Cerviel fidgeted slightly, looking down to his feet, unsure as to what to say or do or anything. He had been so alone for so long. A gentle hand cradled around his chin, dark, and large, and _warm, _and lifted it to look into the electric eyes of his older brother "Join me, little one?"

Cerviel nodded, taking his hand instead of his Father's, and allowed himself to be lead back to the spot in the sun, leaning back against the tree. He watched as His Healer guided the young prince down, guiding his head gently to his lap, resting his book lightly on the side, and his free hand worked out the tenseness from his shoulders.

He smiled when the younger angel curled his fingers into the Healers robes, pulling them up to cover the side of his head, and the hand messaging the tenseness away reached up for a moment to curl over his eyes instead. Cerviel relaxed into his lap, sighing in relief, and closed his own eyes once the hand removed itself and returned to his shoulders. His elder son hummed under his breath, as he always did when he was content and to relieve his young brothers and sisters from the stresses they face when they fell under his care, and it had worked like magic back then and appeared to do just the same now as Cerviel's breathing slowly evened out.

His son just needed some peace and quiet, somewhere to be alone, and He knew he was in good hands here.

…

"Do you two want to go see your brother?"

The twins nodded at Him silently, and He held a handout to the both of them, to which they happily took. He had to check in on the Morningstar and what better then to bring two of his Choir angels with Him too. He used just a bit more of His power to propel them to the Archangels room down in the Bunker on Earth.

Lucifer looked up from stroking the bridge of Cael's nose, where he was sleeping curled on his side, and his eyes widened at his two Choir angels. He beckoned them over and they let go of His hands to obey, scurrying forward so the Archangel could wrap the twins in his arms instead, tugging them down with him. Bath Kol and Heman curled up together against his left side and he smiled at them as he pulled the blanket up to cover them all.

He sat on the edge of the bed and tucked the end around their chins, "I assume you're up to hosting two more?"

"Always for them." Lucifer smiled when Bath Kol curled her arm around his, pressing her nose to his shoulder, and sighed deeply as she truly relaxed again "Thank you Father, for letting me help, despite being trapped to this bed."

"Of course, son, they adore you, it would be wrong to keep them from seeing their older brother."

He brushed golden bangs from His Morningstar's eyes, pressing a palm to his temple as He did, as though feeling for a temperature. "How do you feel?"

"Cool. Still a bit warm. But better than before."

"Good." He brushed the bangs back once more, lowering His hand to push lightly at the Archangel's chest, pushing him down to lay between his young guests, "Join them in slumber." Tucking the same blanket up under his chin as well "I am back and will watch over you all now."


End file.
